


-Las malas necesitan amor también-

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: Fria y seria, Sabrina asusta a todos quienes la rodean. Aun así, su corazón tiene dueño...al igual que sus deseos





	-Las malas necesitan amor también-

Sabrina siempre fue…especial. Su rostro era crudo, inexpresivo y daba mucho miedo. Sus poderes psíquicos asustaban a la gente y se esparcían rumores de que transformaba la gente en muñecos…por algún motivo. Siempre tan solitaria, Sabrina pasaba casi todo el tiempo con sus pokemons mientras torcía una cuchara frente a su casa…  
  
-Wow- solo que, un día, un niño nuevo llegó a su barrio- Eso es…genial-  
  
-…¿Genial?...-Era la primera vez que Sabrina observaba ese espécimen. Un niño con una gorra roja y cabellos negros. Era tan extraño ver a alguien sonriendo aun después de ver sus poderes.  
  
-¿Eres como un superhéroe? ¿Te mordió un Kadabra radioactivo o algo?- Era tan extraño, tan fuera de lo común. Sabrina sintió algo que nunca sintió antes, “apreció” por ese niño que le sonreía sin razón- Me llamó Red ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
-…Sabrina…-respondió ella de forma tajante aun manteniendo su mirada seria- Tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Red-  
  
-Jajajaja- dijo el niño al escuchar esas palabras tan frías- Hablas como una adulta. Eres muy sería, Sabrina-chan -  
  
Sabrina no entendía muy bien a Red, los únicos amigos que tenía eran sus pokemons ¿Debía alimentarlo y cepillarlo también? Si bien Misty y Green le comentaron a Red que Sabrina no era una persona sociable, este parecía no importarle mucho los que los demás digan de ella. Sabrina empezó a recibir a Red en su casa y, como era 2 años mayor, intentaba ayudarlo en sus estudios o darle consejos con los pokemons psíquicos. Red siempre llevaba dulces y ayudaba a Sabrina a relacionarse con los pokemons (…aunque algunos le temían). Tenían una relación Maestra- alumno o más bien como una “hermana mayor” pero, igual que las estaciones, el tiempo cambiaba a los niños.  
  
En solo unos momentos, ese niño se convirtió en un hombre. Un entrenador formidable, un guerrero pokemon de alto nivel y campeón de la región. Sabrina miraba con espanto como las miradas femeninas se pegaban a Red y como ello podría alejarlo de ella. Si bien ella no tenía muchas emociones, perder esos momentos con Red era algo que le aterraba… y acciones debían tomarse.  
  
\----------------------  
  
-Red, debemos hablar- mientras estudiaban en su casa, la mujer de largos cabellos negros cerró el libro en sus manos y, usando sus poderes psíquicos, cerró el que Red sostenía en las suyas- He escuchado (o “leído mentes”) que estas despertando emociones entre las mujeres en estos días-  
  
-Oh- Red se rascó la cabeza un tanto apenado al escuchar a Sabrina hablar de eso- Jeje, son solo rumores. Después de ganar la liga, las noticias sobre mí no son del todo verdad - Sabrina podía notar algo de ánimo en el tema y era algo que le preocupaba. Era evidente que sus hormonas empezarían a subírsele a la cabeza y caería en los brazos de esa Misty o Blue...las cosas de la mesa empezaron a temblar con solo pensarlo-¿Te molesta eso, Sabrina?- preguntó el joven notando la preocupación de su compañera.  
  
-Si- dijo ella con firmeza-Esos pensamientos y conductas no te ayudaran a convertirte un Maestro pokemon-Sabrina se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta ponerse lado a lado del entrenador-Después de estudiar y entrenar tanto, no puedo permitir que pierdas el tiempo con pensamientos tan terrenales-  
  
-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Red estaba mirándola con gran confusión pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros.  
  
-Red- le dijo afilando la mirada- Quiero que descargues esos pensamientos en mi persona-  
  
Un silencio frio atrapó la escena, Red mantenía su boca abierta aun si poder creer lo que la mujer había dicho eso ¿Era una broma? No, Sabrina no podía contar una broma ni aunque lo intentará. Ella podía leer sus pensamientos pero no necesitaba eso para saber que estaba confundido y era mejor asegurarse de que la tome en serio. Sabrina colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Red, alertando al joven aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Es imposible que controles tus hormonas y, por ello, yo me ocuparé- la mano de la mujer podía sentir la hombría del joven aún por debajo de la tela pero era algo más interesante lo que sentía dentro de ella. Red no podía moverse, los poderes mentales de la mujer lo sostenían mientras su cuerpo ya no podía ignorar ese estímulo y Sabrina sintió como crecía en su mano.  
  
La agitación de ambos crecía al mismo tiempo que Sabrina aumentaba su velocidad. Era la primera vez que ella se sentía de esa manera, tan intrigada por una respuesta corporal y tan sedienta por llegar al final. Tal vez era porque era su amado Red o estaba descubriendo que sus hormonas no estaban tan muertas como pensaba.  
  
-…Sabrina…por favor- Red apretaba sus dientes intentando mantener la cordura pero ella sabía lo que pasaba exactamente por su cabeza. Red la deseaba, estaba cayendo por ella, al punto que sus músculos derrotaron los poderes de la mujeres para sujetarla con ambas manos- ¡Basta!-  
  
Con fuerza, Red detuvo a la mujer y la colocó sobre la mesa. Sabrina estaba paralizada, era la primera vez que pasaba eso y tenía que ocurrir justo ahora. Red la miraba desde arriba, parecía enojado y sus ojos rojos brillaban en un tono violento ¿Estaba molestó? Sabrina entristeció con solo pensarlo. Si Red la odiaba, estaría sola y perdería a la única persona por la que sintió algo…pero eso no pasaría. La mano del joven se colocó sobre la mejilla de la mujer acariciándola con su pulgar.  
  
-Sabrina… ¿Tú quieres esto?- preguntó el calmando las cosas, Red tomó el control de la situación en lugar de ella. Sabrina tardó en responder, no podía usar palabras serías para explicarlo, solo sentir ese calor asfixiante dentro de ella.  
  
-Si…lo deseó…- cerrando los ojos con dolor, aquella imagen tan firme de la mujer se rompió solo que recibir una caricia- ¡Te deseó, Red! No quiero que me dejes por otra chica-  
  
-Sabrina- con lentitud, Red se acercó a ella hasta que pudo poner sus labios sobre los de ella- Nunca pensé en otra que no seas tú-  
  
\---------  
  
En el cuarto de la mujer, las paredes moradas eran testigos de los besos apasionados que intercambiaban los entrenadores. Sabrina mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Red como si soltarlo fuera un crimen. Red devoró los labios hasta que bajo a su cuello, deseando devorar ese cuerpo tan sensual que se mantenía escondido bajo esa ropa tan oscura. Ella también lo deseaba con locura, explorar sus deseos más prohibidos sobre la piel de su amado era un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar.  
  
-Eres tan hermosa – sobre ella, Red podía apreciar el esplendor de su cuerpo femenino. La piel nívea de la mujer contrataba tan bien con su cabello negro que era imposible no perderse en esas sensuales curvas perladas. El joven no pudo contenerse, su boca atrapó esos bellos pezones con locura haciendo que Sabrina se sacuda de placer. Los gemidos de la psíquica inundaban el cuarto, su sensible cuerpo liberaba sensaciones tan nuevas para la mujer que podía sentir como su mente se derretía solo con las manos de Red explorando su cuerpo.  
  
-Red…Red…está amándome…- repetía con su voz temblorosa, mientras Red aun besaba sus pechos- Red…ámame más… bésame más…- rogaba para volver a besar los labios de su amante. Red la besó de nuevo, con más pasión y lujuria que antes. Sabrina se aferraba a la espalda de joven con locura, casi hundiendo sus uñas en su piel; pero Red estaba hipnotizado por el sabor de esos ardientes labios. Moviéndose por sí mismas, las piernas de la mujer envolvieron la cintura del joven con su fuerza. Su cuerpo le estaba demandando que se uniera con ese chico, sus hormonas superaban a esa mente tan poderosa solo con el contacto con su amado Red.  
  
  
-Sabrina- separándose por un segundo, ambos amantes se miraron a los ojos aun intercambiando sus alientos. Lo deseaba tanto, casi más que respirar, Sabrina deseaba tanto al joven que parecía olvidarse lo que sus poderes psíquicos le hacían al cuarto-De verdad, quieres que yo…-  
  
-Hazlo, Red- le dijo ella, sujetando el rostro de su amado con una mano y guiando el miembro del joven con la otra- Hazme tuya- besándose de nuevo, la mujer sintió el ardiente dolor de su amado tomando su virginidad. Sus dientes se apretaron y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama cuando sintió como sus músculos se estiraban hasta sentir el miembro de Red besando la entrada de su útero. Lo había leído, lo había estudiado pero jamas esperó sentirlo con tanto violencia.  
  
Estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero, al volver a sentir sus besos, recordó que era su Red quien tomaba su cuerpo. No se movía, esperándola. El dolor no se comparaba a su deseos por él, Sabrina sonrió antes de besarlo nuevamente y empujar sus caderas; no eran necesario tener miedo ahora.  
  
Con lentitud, caderas empezaron a sacudirse mientras los jóvenes de cabello negro continuaban besándose. El sabor de su saliva, el ardiente calor en su pene dentro de su vientre, Sabrina estaba volviéndose loca olvidándose que su cuerpo podía sacudir los objetos del cuarto. Red volvió a devorar los pechos de la mujer mientras ella gemía con locura, sus cuerpo se aceleraban tanto que la cama de la mujer empezaba temblar.  
  
Sabrina estaba perdiendo la cabeza, su sonrisa no podía compararse con sus gemidos. Como susurraba “Te amo” con cada embate que recibía su sexo mientras se emborrachaba con el aliento de su amado Red. Su sudor se volvía uno, podía sentir como su espalda se arqueaba por si sola sintiendo el placer carnal del amor. Red estaba balbuceando algo pero no le importaba, Sabrina lo presionó con sus piernas con locura, si acabaría dentro ella; que así sea.  
  
-TE AMO… ¡OH RED!- En su gemido más desgarrador, Sabrina sintió como su cerebro se apagó igual que sus ojos cuando sintió varios golpes líquidos dentro de su útero. Ella cayó rendida con su lengua afuera tan satisfecha que no deseaba despertar de este estado. Red la besó hasta que recuperó la razón, era como un sueño, algo que terminó cuando la cama se sacudió con violencia y varios de sus muebles volvieron al suelo- Oh, cielos- dijo ella apenada. Estaba tan atrapada con Red que nunca notó que sus poderes mentales sacudieron todo su cuarto-Lo…lo lamento…- dijo apenada y esperando que no se asustara por la rareza de su mente.  
  
-Sabrina- con lentitud, Red se recostó sobre los pechos de la mujer y la abrazó con ternura- Nunca pienses que una chica me puede gustar más que tú- al escucharlo, la bella mujer respondió a su afecto abrazándolo.  
  
-Bien- le dijo ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos negros de su amado- Serás solo mío entonces- 

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere decirme como se llama este shipping en los comentarios, estaría muy agradecido...


End file.
